1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adaptable, modular, flexible, efficient gas turbine power plant and, more specifically, to a gas turbine power plant having a modular base structure and an adjustable heat exchange system which can be adapted to the modular base system throughout the life cycle of the base structure.
2. Background Information
A typical gas turbine power plant is constructed to meet the requirements of a single application. Such a construction includes several components, typically comprising a compressor assembly, a combustor assembly, a turbine assembly and a generator. The system may further include a diffuser and an additional turbine. In a two-turbine configuration, the first turbine is mechanically coupled to the compressor by a shaft and the second turbine is mechanically coupled by a shaft to a generator, pump, or compressor. The casing for each of these components and the heat exchange system will be structured for maximum efficiency for the single application for which the system was designed.
In operation, the compressor assembly compresses ambient air. The compressed air flows into the combustor assembly where it is mixed with a fuel. The fuel and compressed air mixture is ignited creating a heating working gas. The heated working gas is expanded through the turbine assembly. The turbine assembly includes a plurality of stationary vanes and rotating blades. The rotating blades are coupled to a central shaft. The expansion of the working gas through the turbine section forces the blades, and thereafter the shaft, to rotate. The shaft may be connected to the compressor and/or a generator. If two turbine assemblies are used, the first turbine assembly is coupled to the compressor assembly and the second turbine unit is coupled to a work unit such as a generator, pump, or compressor.
The drawback to such a system is that, should the user requirements change or should improved components become available, the system cannot easily be adapted to a different configuration. Alternatively, the user may buy less expensive components to reduce start-up costs, then at a later time wish to upgrade the system. Prior art systems are not structured to easily upgrade individual components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gas turbine power plant which is adaptable to various applications for which the system may be used.
There is a further need for a gas turbine power plant which is adaptable to new technologies.
These needs, and others, are met by the disclosed invention which provides a gas turbine power plant system having a plurality of modular components such as a compressor unit, a combustion unit, a first turbine unit, which is coupled to the compressor unit, an intermediate unit, and a second turbine unit, which is coupled to a work unit. A flow path exists through the compressor unit, combustion unit, first turbine unit, intermediate unit and second turbine unit. The compressor unit, combustion unit, intermediate unit, first turbine unit, and second turbine unit are further coupled by a modular modular heat exchange system which is structured to retain energy within the system.
Each unit has a casing that is structured to cooperate with a variety of other units. For example, both turbine units are structured to allow a variety of combustor units to be used, depending on the type of fuel and the emissions requirements of the fuel used. The modular heat exchange system may also be adapted to various applications. The casings for the gas compressor unit, combustor unit, intermediate unit, first turbine unit and second turbine unit are structured to allow the changes to the modular heat exchange system and structured to meet the requirements of various applications. The casing of each unit has an interface with the casing(s) of the adjacent units. Alternate units are structured so that the casing of the alternate unit engages the adjacent unit casing(s).
Thus, the invention provides for a combustion turbine power plant that includes a first plurality of modular components structured to form a combustion turbine power plant and a second plurality of modular components performing corresponding functions of the first plurality of components but having different operating characteristics. The modular components of the first and second plurality of modular components have an interface with an adjacent modular component. The corresponding modular components of the first and second plurality of modular components have a corresponding interface so that the corresponding modular components of the first and second plurality of modular components may be interchanged.